User blog:LayetriP/Road to a New Album (part 1)
Hey guys! First: let me introduce myself. I'm LayetriP, 16 years old and a trying-to-be Vocaloid producer. I live in the Netherlands, which some of you might know as the lowest country in the world. To me it's more known as the country with the biggest lack of Vocaloid fanbase, and I wanted to change that. That was where my goal was born of creating songs that are easy to listen to for every person I could think of, but they should contain a deeper meaning as well, not your plain average pop song. So, that's what I'm doing right now. And as for the rest of this post... With about two months to go before the internal deadline of my upcoming album, I thought it'd be fun to share some inside stories and news with you. So... Here we go! First of all, I'd like to remind everyone reading this article that a Vocaloid song or album is almost never made entirely by only one person. For myself, I gathered a bunch of Vocaloid-loving people with a huge talent for whatever it is they are doing and put them together to create a great team. We have people from all over the world; US, Europe, Japan, doing all kinds of stuff like animations, vocal finetuning, lyrics writing and more. A big thank you ''to my amazing team :). Then there is the haunting list of '''things that need to be done'. A checklist that has been occupying the wall above my desk for about four to five months now. And the closer the release comes, the scarier the list gets. All those things that really need to be done right now... Stuff like mixing, which I can't really do at the moment because school is kicking in again, or all those songs that still need artwork... But I'm sure we'll make it :). Just before ending this article, maybe giving some info on the album itself would be nice as well. So here goes... The album "500001" ''will be released '''December 1st, 2016. It will feature 6 songs, sung by four different Vocaloids. There are also 3 special "guests" on the album: drummer Wouter, saxophonist Daniël and violinist Leah. And, of course, all the other cool stuff is done by this team of super talented people: tuner Giutli, model Youya, lyricists Takahiro and Cory, animator Cyren, visual artists Anca and Xai Rixe and producer LayetriP. Thanks for taking time to read this post :). Comments are appreciated, and if you want to ask me something, drop your question down there or contact us on Facebook . Remember, we are on Messenger and we try to reply to every message we receive as soon as possible. Stay tuned for more news or updates about the album and other cool stuff. I'll try to do posts like this on a weekly basis, but I'm not sure whether this will work, because both school and the album are consuming almost all of my time. Anyways, thanks for reading :) Stay cool! grtz, LayetriP